Adapting to a new life
by BlueTheron
Summary: (I've always wanted to do this but never had the chance until now) Basically this story's about my Oc and how he survives being separate by his owner because of smugglers and if he can make his way back to him or not...Ratings may change through out he story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am going to be writing a story about my Oc because its totally a "new idea" and "no one" has ever thought about doing this!...Jk**

Adapting to a new life Chapter-1 (Off to Rio!)

The camera was close to the water as it past by facing down at it suddenly it looked up to reveal 3 cruise ships occupying the waters as well as some other smaller boats behind. Soon a city could be visible with all the building lit up with lights and search lights also helped to light up the night. It seemed that most of the population of the city was on the beach as you could barley see any open areas, everyone was dancing with each other with their bright white clothes. Some girls were putting flowers into the ocean while others played musical instruments. But then the camera went inside the city to show that nearly every building was covered with dancing people and colour full lights and decorations.

"Welcome to RIO!, a city were it can show you what your really are! everyone from our samba dancers to our magnificent scenery book your tickets now" A sales man said over the shear amount of people singing.

The view widened to reveal that it was actually being broadcasted on T.v, watching it was a man dressed in jeans and a hoodie and the other person...bird was a Lear macaw who wore a small black beanie on his head.

"So that's Rio huh?", have to say like it seems like such a beautiful city" The human said to his pet.

"Aye but that's what they want you to believe! as soon as you enter the city hell I bet you would be mugged so fast that you wouldn't even notice" The bird said but because of the barriers between the two all the human heard was squawks "But you won't be that silly isn't that right Dan?"

His assumptions were proven wrong as he looked over his shoulder to see his owner purchasing tickets online. His beak opened and eyes as wide as they could be.

"Annnnnd...done BACK YOUR BAGS WE ARE HEADING TO RIO!" Dan shouted as he started to dance.

" Yo wait there...a couple of minutes ago we were watching t.v and now you got tickets to Rio which is realy across the damn that escalated quickly" The bird thought to himself.

After Dan had his little dance he sat back down and looked at his laptop once more.

"Alright tomorrow at 6 am so that's in another 11 hours of something I think we should get some rest?" Dan suggested.

"You can, I still have stuff do to" The bird responded but the owner could only guess what he was really saying.

"Now Joe be reasonable here I just bought tickets to go around the world you need your rest young man!" Dan raised his tone.

"Ummmm I'm not a man but fine you win" Joe agreed while flying up to his cage and laying down on his small blanket.

Dan then smiled and walked towards his room Turning off all the lights as he walked past them. After Dan had closed his door Joe got back up and looked over to see if the coast was clear. Then he flew back down towards the couch and started to look for the laptop again.

"Right time for YouTube" Joe whispered to himself as he typed In this website he was looking for.

He stayed on YouTube for a couple or more hours until he eventually got tired and went back to his cage while trying to make no noise on the way.

The sun was slowly making its way above the horizon with some other birds tweeting as they got up from there nests and began there everyday schedule. Dan was fixing his hair while Joe was fast asleep while lay on his back with his tongue sticking out

"Right you ready Joe?...Joe WAKE UP!" Dan shouted as he hit the cage causing the macaw to shoot like a rocket straight up "I told you an hour ago to get yourself sorted we have to leave in five minutes".

Joe got out of his cage and flew towards the bathroom once he reached it he went into the cup board and pulled out his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"God im rekt, what time did I stay up to?" Joe said.

He then started to brush his beak until a thick line of toothpaste could be noticed on it. Mean while Dan was busy putting his suitcases near the front door Suddenly he heard a car beeping outside.

"JOE COME ON, THE TAXI'S HERE" Dan shouted as he opened the door.

Joe ran out of the bathroom with a brush trying to make his feathers flat and eventually flew onto Dan's shoulder as the closed the door behind them and got into the taxi putting the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Were to?" The driver asked.

"The airport please" Dan asked.

The car than started to drive and head in the direction of the airport and hour later they finally made it to the airport. Joe flew on out and landed on top of a sign. Daniel waved a the driver before walking over to Joe and threw the main doors, inside there was a couple of lines some were huge and some were not. Joe was worried a little fearing that they might have to waiting in the biggest line...that is before Dan walked towards the smallest line that only had 2 people queued up.

"Joys of VIP" Dan cockily remarked.

After getting checked in they now had to get past security...

Hold up sir I see that you are carrying a exotic animal he will have to be separately boarded" The security guard said.

"Wait, why?" Daniel asked.

"Because last month someone brought a snake with them and when it got pasted us it got loose and started to attack the people waiting on their flights so a new rule has been placed stating that all exotic animals have to be boarded on different. Don't worry sir he will be on the same plane as you" The security guard answered.

"Well...fine here" Daniel said as Joe was handed over to the security guard who put him in a cage.

"See if I end up at japan or something I swear" Joe muttered as he was placed into a the hands off another guard who walked off carrying him.

"Your plane will be arriving in another 40 minutes" The guard finally said as Daniel walked off.

Meanwhile...

Joe was place beside a couple of other cages each containing other animal but mostly birds but he couldn't help but hear a conversation between two others behind him.

"Hey your Brazilian aren't you?" a female voice asked.

"Yea im heading back to hope fully get out of this stupid cage and live my life freely" A male said.

"Yea me too I wonder how these domestic pets are going to react when they actually meet some of their own kind" The female said.

This made Joe a bit scared since he had learned a bit about wild birds and how they behave hopefully he wouldn't encounter wild birds because he had a fear of them. Suddenly the pile of cages started to move revealing that they were actually loaded onto a carrier and brought into the back of an airplane as the door closed and darkness surrounded him and he done was go back asleep and prepare.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 2 (Not even 5 minutes in...

It had been a couple of hours since the airplane's doors were closed and while most of the birds were asleep apart from Joe who was thinking to himself about what the others said earlier.

"I wonder how these domestic pets are going to react when they actually meet some of their own kind" He thought to himself "Oh I totally forgot about the amount of wild birds in brazil... hmm yea... I probably shouldn't of forgot about that."

But as he was thinking about his situation he could hear someone calling him, he turned around to see another macaw looking at him, It was a tall hyacinth macaw.

"I take it that your not used to be having freedom huh?" The macaw said.

"I do have freedom and I also have food, protection and shelter so don't lecture me" Joe calmly responded .

"Ok, first off you don't have the luxury of flying an...?" The Bird was about to finish but was interrupted.

A alarm could be hear from above.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be starting to descend so I will activate the safety seat sign thank you" A man on the speaker spoke.

The macaw looked back towards Joe with a grin.

"You wont even last 5 minutes here" The macaw laughed to himself.

But just as Joe was going to say something back to him the airplane touched down onto the air strip which nearly made him sick once again. Soon later the back of the airplane started to slowly open revealing two people on the other side one was in a transport vehicle and the other was just loading the cages onto the transport to be token to the airport.

"Yes finally!, fresh air" Joe cheered but then quickly realised that it came with something else.

A sudden heat wave slow to a complete halt as he rapidly started to breath faster than normal and falling onto his back.

"Ahh...the heat! how do you all stand this" Joe yelled as he felt like his feathers were being lit on fire.

"You'll get used to it" A female voice shouted from behind.

After he had heard some confidence from others he noticed one of the staff sticking the top of a water bottle to suck on. Without hesitation Joe quickly jumped up and ran over to the source of water, it must off been a couple minutes since he started drinking, finally the staff removed the bottle and went on to another cage. After everyone had gotten water the human began to lift all the cages onto the transport since Joe was near the end when he went he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Soon it was his turn to be lifted onto the transport but just as the person grabbed his cage an unexpected figure appeared behind him and stopped him from mounting the cage on. It was a female with black hair, wearing a suit and had a pair of aviators on her head. Before the guy handling the cages could ask anything she asked first.

"Sir may I ask, where do you live?" She asked.

The person looked at her for a moment before responding "Rio, the part were most of us live" He responded hinting about the favelas.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of money, Joe in the meanwhile was worrying about what might happen.

"Give me this bird and you can help your family" The woman said with a grin on her face and waving the bag in his.

Suddenly the man handled over the cage to the female and took the money, Disappearing around the corner with the guy in the transport while the women waited until they was out of site and looked down towards her latest purchase dead in the eye.

"Finally a Lear macaw hopefully you loved your owner because by the time I'm done with you well...you wont even recognize him or her.

"Ha!, doubt that how about you take your ugly face away and unlock this cage huh?" Joe mockingly asked "I really need to find my true owner"

Her face slowly got closer and closer to the bars of the cage with Joe moving back until his back met with the other side.

"Your starting to creep me out here please stop!" Joe asked with a hint of mixed emotions behind his voice

"Ok I think we have wasted enough time here..lets go" She said while walking towards a parked car with the cage

"Aww you look a bit frightened what happened to that brave act you were doing back there?" She softly said

He was then set inside the back seat of the car beside the window while the girl seating beside him with her arm on top of his cage. She looked over at the driver who was also wearing a suit and pair of glasses.

"Traga-me a minha casa de uma só vez" The woman ordered the driver who just nodded. "I think the others are going to like you"

Joe imminently looked at her with wide eyes and a hung open beak.

"Others?, What do you mean others" He shouted but she couldn't understand him and just smiled

Once the car started Joe knew that this was serious and that it wasn't even 5 minutes after landing and he was already being kid-napped.

Meanwhile with Dan.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Daniel asked with concern.

"I'm sorry sir, are you sure he's not a Hyacinth Macaw?" The receptionist responded.

"No!, he's a Lear's Macaw look I don't have enough time to argue now can I just have my bloody bird so I can leave" Daniel calmly said.

The receptionist huffed and began phoning people while Dan looked over his shoulder to see a guy counting a huge amount of money from a bag just before left the building he dropped something that looked very familiar to a feather. Without hesitation he ran over to were they guy was at and confirmed his suspicions. A small blue feather lay on the floor. Quickly he took out his phone and snapped a photo of him just incase he had something to do with this.

"Here who is this guy?" Daniel asked while returning to the receptionist.

"That's one of our transport staff why did you take a photo for?" The woman asked with his the phone being covered by her hand.

"Umm. He walked in my way when I was trying to take a photo of the area" Dan stated.

"Well your birds not here and I have sent security to scan the whole airport, if he is here he will be found" She finally said as she was about to go through the door "My advice just go to your hotel and wait, we have you information."

She then fully closed the door behind causing a dilemma for Daniel does he leave and hope his bird can be returned to him or does he wait. He made his mind up thinking he wouldn't do any good and just hoped to find him nipping on some food later on."

"Please be safe" Daniel said as he got into a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 3 (Falsehope)

It has been about an hour since Joe was 'Bought over' and he was still in the same state as he was when he was first put into the car; Scared and confused. Scared because of what's going to happen to him and Confused by what she said by "I think the others are going to like you" but enough was enough he had to at least try to escape but the only to open the cage was by sliding a heavy pole across where the lock was.

"There has to be another way!" Joe thought to himself as he scanned the area around his cage.

Then something caught his eye...it was a pair of nail clippers the multi-use ones with a small file at the end of it.

"I could file the bars like but...What do I do afterwards?" Joe whispered "Ill figure that out when I need to"

Joe then silently extended his talons towards the clippers that were on the opposite side of the female who wasn't looking his way but he could so say the same thing for the reflection of the driver who looked like he was constantly staring at him due them glasses he had one. Eventually though the clippers were soon in his possession.

"Alright then better now then nev..." Joe was about to finish but the car suddenly.

Suddenly the driver got out and helped the female exit the vehicle then he grabbed hold of Joes cage, removing him from the car.

"I have to say his owner must of trained him good I mean he hasn't been hostile to me since we met" His false owner said .

"Maybe he's just heavily domesticated?" The driver suggested.

"Aye, wait there until I get out and Ill make sure both of you's aren't confused. "Joe retaliated while leaning up against the back of the cage.

His false owner then smirked at him before walking up towards a black door with a small window at the side while Joe looked around to at least wonder where he was. All he could see was road heading down a hill and the city were he was meant to be having a good time in was visible in the distance. The female opened the door and walked in making Joe followed behind once inside everything was dark until she hit the lights. The wall were painted grey with some parts of it being black, there was a tiger pelt laying on the floor like a mat but apart from that it was literally like a normal house with TVs, computer, couch's and etc.

"Ok lets get you introduce 'Ovinho' "The women said to Joe.

"Good luck Ashley" The driver said as he closed the door behind her.

"Ovinho...Ovinho are you actually serious and are you trying to get a laugh here" Joe disapprovingly said.

"Everyone come meet your new house mate" Ashley shouted.

Nothing happened at first but then the sound of wings flapping could be heard getting louder and louder suddenly a couple of macaws came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of the T.V. there was 3 in total with 2 being hyacinth macaws and the other one being a Lear macaw. judging by the way the two Hyacinth macaws stood beside each other seemed like they were a couple. While the other one who was also a Lear macaw just looked like a complete weirdo.

"Since you'll be staying with us for some time I might as well introduce everyone, the couples here are Leah and Adam while the other one there is called Katie" Ashely said.

"And I care because?" Joe rudely said.

Ashely then did something Joe thought she would never do...open his cage, he was able to fly out and hovered in the spot for a minute.

"Ha!, THANKS" Joe shouted as he flew as fast as he could away from everyone and towards the back door.

But weirdly the rest of them just looked at him, with the back door In his sights he planned to completely smash threw the glass and then find his owner. But just as he tucked his head in preparing for the smash something grabbed him by the talon and made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Now, were do you think your going?" Adam asked.

Joe looked up towards him and tried to free himself.

"Let go!" Joe ordered.

"Na I don't thinks so you belong to us Ovinho" Adam responded.

"THATS NOT MY NAME!" Joe shouted as he tried a new tactic besides squirming and struggling.

He then forced his body up so he could look Adam eye to eye and went for a uppercut but Adam was too fast and dodged it.

"I see you want to do this the fun way" Adam yelled as he swung Joe around and around before letting go of him, sending him flying into the fridge.

Joe went head first into it and slowly slide down until he landed on his stomach no noise was heard from him so Adam assumed that he scored a knock out.

"Good boy Adam" Ashely complemented.

Adam flew back to his opposite while the Lear macaw looked on in horror of what she has just witnessed, Ashely bent down to pick up her newest pet but could feel something drip down her hand.

"Gosh, he's weak" She said as the thing dripping was blood and it was coming from his head "He shouldn't of done that".

Ashely then left the room carrying Joe in her hand while fresh blood still came out. She went upstairs towards the bathroom and used the toilet paper she had to make a made shift bandage around his Head.

"Now then I don't think I want you to fly away again lets get some of those feathers cut" She grinned while searching a container for a pair of scissors.

She then began to cut away at his Wing feathers.

Meanwhile with Daniel.

Daniel had already booked himself and his missing pet into the hotel that they were staying in but without Joe lost he couldn't really do anything but lay on his bed watching TV. Well I wouldn't say that he was watching t.v as all he kept doing was changing the channels every minutes.

"Were are they! surely if they did check the airport they would of found him by now" Daniel said to himself "I want to do something but I'm afraid that they'll come here when I'm away".

Daniel then held his arm up in front of him exposing his watch.

"6;30pm already! no,I mustn't of adjusted to the time yet" Daniel argued to himself as he got up and left the room to go see what the time really way.

He then saw someone walking down the corridor he was in and without hesitation went to ask the time.

"Hello!" Daniel shout to get his attention.

"Sorry, my English is not very good" The man said.

"Ok but what time is it" Daniel slowly said as he tapped his watch.

The man looked over at his watch then showed it to Daniel.

"7:30" Daniel whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 4 (Not worth the money)

Joe began to open his eyes to find him self in a huge cage with 2 nests in the corner, A plastic hill made for decoration, a mini pond for water and the ground was covered in grass, fake grass most likely. As soon as he got up though he felt a urge of pain coming from his head that nearly made him yelled out In pain.

"Agh, what happened?" Joe whispered to himself as he started to slowly rub his head with his wing "Is this?, toilet paper?".

Joe then ripped off the make shift bandage and started to remember where he was and a bit of what happened. He walked up to the entrance of the cage and looked for the lock.

"See when I get my wings on him I swear!" Joe said, finding the lock in the process.

It was a simple slide lock that Joe was able to unlock with ease, He was about to open the cage before he heard a voice softly call him from behind.

"Don't do it please...you going to get hurt again" Katie requested "Adam gets angry at people who are constant".

Joe looked around at the Lear macaw that was slowly walking towards him then he noticed the other two sleeping beside each other near the plastic hill.

"I'm sorry I don't belong here I already have a owner and he's probably worried sick about me" Joe responded while sticking his foot out of the cage.

Suddenly he felt a wing grab him by the shoulder instantly he knew Katie really didn't want him to go but he had other thoughts.

"Right your being a bit annoying so can you please just go back to what ever you were doing and completely forget about me" Joe ordered as he broken free from her wing.

Joe then jump and began to start flying...but then he instantly fell down and hit the floor Katie on the hand flew down to him to see if he was ok. But just before she turned him over onto his back she noticed that someone else was awake also and was looking down at them..

"ADAM" Leah screamed.

Adam jumped out of his sleep and quickly flew other towards Leah and saw the other two out of the cage.

"What did I tell you Katie!, now get back in here and let me deal with the other one" Adam order with Katie shame fully doing as she was told.

In the mean time Joe felt that only now he would get up because of the threat that now opposed him.

"You again look I don't want any trouble just freedom" Joe asked, trying to avoid conflict.

"Too late" Adam said as he charged for Joe.

He went to tackle him to the floor but Joe try to fly up and just ended up jumping over him, landing on his stomach again. Leah was cheering on for Adam while Katie stood behind her barley being able to see the fight, Adam once again charge for Joe but stopped near him and using his feathers to punch him. they were only blocked or dodged but then out of nowhere Adam used his talon to trip Joe up and kick him straight in the stomach causing him to spit out blood. But what they didn't know that ever since Joe un locked the gate Ashely has been watching through a small crack in the wall.

"No I thought he would at least be able to fight a bit, I cant train someone who cant even know a punch!" Ashely whispered.

Joe got back up and fly straight towards Adam clenching his wing and sending it straight into his face. Ashely's face changed from angry to happy this is what she actually wanted a group birds that could fight and be good at it so that they could enter illegal bird fights and win money. But...that happiness was soon to last as Adam didn't even moved back a bit and laughed a bit.

"You call that a punch?, watch this" Adam said while he too clenched his wing.

Joe was confused and frozen on the spot how could someone just take a punch straight on and not show any sign of pain,.

"I'm I really that weak?" He thought to himself as he looked at his wings.

Just before adam went to give him a good punch Ashely who now understood that this bird was useless at what she wanted came bursting in and aggressively gipped Joe by both hit talons and hung him up side down.

"Adam knock him out again I don't want this waste anymore but I do know who will" Ashely shouted.

Adam flew straight up and used his body as a missile aiming directly for his head.

"SH*T!" Joe could only say before they both collided re opening the wound Joe already had on his head.

Once again Joe showed no sign of movement while Adam fell back onto the ground with both of his wings on his head and a small tear forming under one of his eyes.

"How is this waste meant to be able to earn me back my money I bought him for!, I guess I can only recovered some it back I may of not been able to make him a fighter but from this wound something is bound to happen to him now then everyone get back to sleep I need to go somewhere" Ashley ordered.

She then walked out of the room while everyone else flew back up to their cage.

"Hello, I need another lift it turns out that this stupid waste of money cant even fight for his worth so im going to see if I can get a bit of my money back from a special person and his team" She said to a person on the phone.

5 Minutes later the same black car as before pulled up in font of her house, she stuck Joe in the cage he arrived in and was rushed into the car as it was raining outside.

"You know were to go" Ashley said with the driver just nodding.

The car started to drive towards the city and every 5 minutes Joe was checked on and she even had a needle that increases feather growth speed for when she is handing him over a better price could be made.

30 minutes later they reached their destination point it was near the favela or Rio Ashely injected Joe with the needle before walking out. Standing in front of her was 3 people wearing masks.

"We were told you were coming?" One of the men asked.

Ashley walked towards them.

"Wait what do you mean I didn't tell anyone I was co..." She was about to finish but once of the masked men Grabbed the cage from her and started to run into the favelas followed by the other two who pushed Ashley back. The driver got out of the car and pulled out a pistol but by the time he could aim they disappear into the make shift buildings.

"Dammit!, There's not point going after them we'd get lost in that abomination for a community" Ashely said as she spat on the ground and re entered the car "THERE GOES ALL THE MONEY I BOUGHT THAT WORTHLESS PEICE OF " She was about to finish but was cut off by the window being pulled up.


	5. Chapter 5

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 5 (Searching)

It was a new day outside with the morning sun scorching everything it could and Daniel was out and about looking for a Taxi to the airport, the suspense was literally killing him and he needed to find out that hopefully Joe had been recovered and was just waiting on him. Suddenly as he was walking down a street he saw a yellow car with a Taxi sign on the top. He speed walked over to it.

"Taxi?" Daniel asked the driver.

The driver looked over at him and lowered the window, Daniel just repeated himself.

"Yes" The driver responded while unlocking the passenger door so that Dan could get in.

"Galeão International Airport" Daniel said.

The driver only nodded and started up the car, It would be another hour till he got there so he just stuck in his ear phones and started to listen to music. Eventually after his playlist was nearly over he arrived at his destination.

"We ahh..here" The driver said.

"Aye, sorry here you go and cheers" Daniel thanked as he gave this fare and left the car.

Dan walked on into the airport noticing that it wasn't as busy and it was yesterday and started to re trace his steps back to the place were he last saw the receptionist. He saw here writing note on paper and walked up to her.

"Hi, I've came back to check on the status of my pet?" Daniel spoke with his arm leaned up against the desk.

"Oh yea from yesterday let me check the status report" The receptionist said "Umm, we did manage to find your pet on the security cameras but.."

She slide a series of photos all showing the female paying the staff for the cage that Joe was him, His gripped suddenly tightened around the photo but then let go. Dan looked at the photos one by one, over and over again with each time his face becoming more angry and angry

"I want info on that corrupt disgrace for a person" Daniel ordered as he stuck the photos in his pocket

The receptionist felt intimidated and quickly printed out a sheet of the staff's job application Daniel snatched it and walked out of the building, eyes focused on were he lived and address.

Meanwhile...

It was cold and dark with the only source of light being a small window that could barley penetrate the thick layer of darkness, the sound of swinging chain was the only source of sound in the room and figures of all colours could be seeing in cages either hanging or put on top of each other. Lying in one was Joe who was placed on his stomach suddenly his eyes began to twitch followed by his wings moving to push him up. His eyes opened as he managed to stand, his face was pale from the re opened wound.

"N..not again it feels like I was bait with a baseball bat" Joe thought to himself as he poked his head.

Suddenly his vision came back to him and instantly once again he found himself still in a cage but this time it was hanging!.

"Need to..get out" Joe whispered as he tried to move but fell over from being too weak.

For the next five minutes he would be breathing heavily attempting to get some of his strength back. Suddenly he heard a door creak as it was being opened a fat male came walking in with another cage and a check list.

"Toucan...Silver teal and what about that macaw" The man said as he ticked boxes on his list before looking over at Joe "It's alive sweet! there's a extra zero on my pay check".

He then walked out but the door was slow to close and two people could be over heard talking.

"Boss that Lear macaws alive so is he still going?" The fat man asked.

"He is?, good I was fearing that we would have to make an excuse to our wealthy client" A squeakier man responded.

The door then closed blocking out all the sound on the other side with mumbles and quiet noises. Joe once again got up and fell onto the bars around his cage making a lot of noise in the process.

"Hey keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep here!" A female bird ordered.

"Screw you!" Joe erupted, rubbing his eyes.

The female started to shout and insult him but Joe just ignored her but the rest of the room didn't as they all began to argue amount themselves for no actual reason since it was between Joe and some random Joe was able to get a bit of strength back and took some time to look around the room for anything that came become a help to him. Due to the location his cage was being hanged from it was going to be difficult to get down since his wing feathers haven't fully grown back yet. But there was another option...what if he could swing the cage from left to right until it hit off a wall? hoping that the cage door would bust open. Quickly Joe ran from the far end of the cage to the other end soon eventually he could hear the corners tapping off the wall and when it was coming back again instead of running to the other side he basically jumped in it adding more force to the crash. The corner collided with the wall so hard that it sent Joe flying back to the other side falling on his back but also breaking off the lock of the cage meaning that he could literally just push it open.

"Oh god it actually worked!" Joe whispered to himself as he shook his head.

He then walked up to the door and slowly opened it trying not to made more noise than he had recently made, once he was on the outside of it he saw a small table sitting near the window, not thinking twice Joe jumped out of the cage and crashed onto the table.

"AHHHHH GOD DAMMIT! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! AHHHHHHH" Joe yelled as he grabbed his own wing and started roll about.

He must of sobbed to himself for another five minutes before getting back up and letting go off his wing. By the way he was acting you'd think his wing was broken but once he removed his other wing there was only a small brose on it. Unknown to him how ever someone else herd his over dramatic cry's and started hitting the door. Joe froze on the spot thinking that he had already been caught...

"Ahhhh" Joe exhaled but then the door was quickly opened.

A Grey hound came walking in with its nose on the ground sniffing everything that he came apon slowly Joe moved his talons towards the small window while staring at the dog keeping his cool.

'SMASH!'

Joe swiftly looked over at his talon to see that he had tippled over a glass jar and smashed into pieces before he could respond the dog started to bark and attempt to make its way to him followed by the fat man who had now also walked in. Joe quickly bolted towards the small window that Joe could just about get through but apon arriving at it he didn't jump out straight away...he decided to agitate them so he rapidly stuck up his wing and bend all of his feathers except the middle one and pointed it to them.

"Next time don't get your cages out of a car boot sale!" Joe shouted to the man.

But suddenly the Dog jumped straight at his face causing Joe to freak out and fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 6 (Escape)

The grey hound whacked its nose off the window and fell back onto the floor, quickly getting back up and running away while the fat man just stood their. Suddenly a more smaller thinner man entered the door with a newspaper and a cigar he noticed that one of the cages were opened and still swaying left to right.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what happened" He said .

"T...the bird literally just escaped right in front of me" The fat man responded.

Almost instantaneously the news paper bait him in the back of the head causing him to look over at the smaller one.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FOR?, GO GET HIM!" The smaller man ordered pointing towards the door which the Grey hound was scratching at.

The fat man than began to run towards the door, unlocking it but just before he opened it the smaller man said something else

"By the way our client is should we say...very rich so use that as an encouragement Colo." He said

Cole stuck a lease on the Grey hound and exited to the building hoping to quickly find that Lear macaw before it manages to get far.

Meanwhile, around the corner.

There was a box filled the top with sponges and soap sitting beside it suddenly a blue figure fell into it at high speed causing the soap to fall in with it. Soon later quiet gargling noises could be hear suddenly the blue figure popped out of the box and started spiting soap everywhere eventually causing him to fall out. He was flopping everywhere until he saw a small glass filled with water without a second thought he was already over at it dumping the water into his mouth then spitting it back out.

"Who...puts...opened...soap...beside...boxes" Joe muttered while catching his breath

'BARK BARK BARK'

Quickly Joe looked over his shoulder to see the grey hound and the fat person from earlier running towards him. Without thinking he got on his talons and started to bolt down towards a street filled with people looking at wall mounted TV's and cars being parked. He once again looked over his shoulder to see that they knew were he was and already on the pursuit.

"Ahhhhh" Joe freaked out as he began to run down towards other people.

As he ran past them he couldn't kept but notice a that a random bird was running past crowds of people and not even reacting to it...until the other two came past which they screamed and moved away then looked at the scene from a distance.

"Wait there, cant I fly?" Joe said to himself.

He then extended his wings and took the skys...only to stay up for about 3 seconds before falling back down to the ground. This slowed him down abit allowing the dog to catch up on him, now people were starting to run away and drop there items in a panic making the ground an obstacle for Joe to get past. But Joe saw another pathway and jumped onto it dodging peoples legs in the process while the dog and man basically had an open route.

"No I don't want to become food!" Joe shouted as he could feel the dog's breath on his back

Suddenly just as he was about to be caught the dog stopped and saw a doodle looking at it, instead of getting Joe it went other to the dog while the man kept yanking on its lease but it had no effect so he just let go and resumed the chase.

"Ha like he can get me!" Joe whispered as he jumped onto a kerb.

Joe was running for another 5 minutes before he looked back to see that no one was chasing him, it turns out that his pursuer tripped on a plastic bottle and fell. Joe stopped once he got at the end of the street.

"Yea that's what I thought!" Joe proudly said "Now, were the hell am I?."

Joe looked around to find himself on the border line between the local forest and the densely packed out make shift houses known as the favelas but in the distance he could see a large building threw the forest and on top of a hill automatically he imaged Ashely's house.

I wonder if that's the building Ashley took me to!, yea maybe I can find out were she got me from ifs she professional she's bound to have a document telling about my kidnapping "Joe thought to himself as he started to cut threw the forest.

Meanwhile back with Coco.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?" The smaller man shouted in Coco's face.

"The dog got distracted and by the time I went after him by myself he was far away" Coco responded.

The small man then walked over to a table and banged his head off it and kept it there.

"We only have a couple of days to deliver these stupid birds!, I want you to contact everyone and tell them to keep an eye out for that macaw" The man ordered.

"Ok what ever you say mark" Coco said dramatically as he walked over towards the a much bigger window.

He looked out to see a big group of men standing around a barrel which was set on fire.

"Hey everyone listen in, there's a Lear's macaw walking about the area...you are to capture him asap, bosses orders" Coco ordered.

everyone looked up and started to chat amount each other but eventually they all just shrugged it off and resume to gather around the barrel.

"Agh fine, who ever finds and delivers this macaw who has had a recent shave and an injured head will receive a total of £50" Coco shouted.

Suddenly everyone started to scramble and disappear from the area trying to find the macaw who should be near by, people started telling others about the bounty and they too scrambled to look. Near the bottom of the favelas there were people running about look for something while a taxi went past. Inside it was Dan and boy was he pissed he managed to find a photo of the staff who sold away his bird and friend and was on his way to his house. 5 Minutes later the taxi stopped and Dan exited the vehicle, paying the driver.

"Just stay here for another 10 minutes I need another lift to the police station, ill pay double if you do" Daniel asked with the driver just nodding.

"Oh luka...this is going to be your worst day" Dan said to himself as he walked up to the door and rapped.

The door opened and out came a the man who Dan saw on the security tape he had a fancy watch on meaning that he must of paid good money for it and he was wearing cloths you wouldn't expect other people in his neighbour hood to wear.

"Yea hello I'm with a pluming company and I've been told that you needed you bathroom fixed by locals tell me are you by yourself?" Dan asked.

"I don't know what your one about but yea I'm the only one here..." The Lukas responded.

Suddenly Dan grabbed Lukas by the shoulders and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him forcing him apon a wall.

"WHY DID YOU SELL MY BIRD?!" Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEONE HELP A CRAZY MAN IS INTRUDING!" Lukas shouted.

"Ohhh that's the least of your problems" Dan responded as he threw Lukas onto the floor.

I don't know what you mean" Lukas spoke.

"YEA YOU DO I SAW A BUNCH OF PHOTOS FROM SECURITY OF YOU GIVING MY BIRD OVER FOR MONEY!" Daniel shouted in his face.

"Im sorry I needed the money to pay for family!" Lukas began to tear up.

"BY WHAT?, BUYING EXSPENSIVE WATCHES?, FASHIONABLE CLOTHING I DOUBT ANYONE WOULD WANT YOU TO BE IN THIER FAMILY NOW TELL ME WHO HAS MY BIRD" Daniel calmed down a bit.

"Some woman offered me money for it OKAY!, I don't know who she is but you can get the bag she gave me scanned for fingerprints" Lukas suggested.

Dan looked at him for a moment then went over a picked up the money bag.

"Your coming as well" Daniel ordered as he gripped Lukas by the arm and forced him out of the house and into the Taxi "Police station please."

"Yes sir" The driver responded.

 **I managed to make a Bio for myself!, something I'd never though I could do also thanks for reading this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 7 (Help?)

Later on in the forests surrounding Rio animals were carrying on with there daily lives surrounded from society by enormous thick bushes and leaves that had fallen off their host tree suddenly one of the bushes began to rattle and shake violently, this went on for about a couple of seconds before a Blue figure burst threw the natural wall and preformed a barrel roll 'like in one of them action packed movies'. Joe looked around him to check on how far he had managed to get in the last couple of minutes he looked over his shoulder acting all brave for even daring to enter the big bad forest But that bravery didn't last long as he saw his last position before he started his journey...about 10 feet away.

"Ha, I guess its a good start at least right?" Joe asked himself while nervously laughing to himself.

Joe then thought of an idea!, after looking over towards the building he was planning to 'Pay a visit to' and his route ahead, what if he could get on top of any tree that looks big and then glide his way from there avoiding all the nasty surprises that mother nature had prepared for him (There was a small valley between them by the way). But before he could implement his plans he noticed a Monk Parakeet slicing the stem of a bunch of berry's and eating them in a un civilised way. Slowly Joe began to back up while keeping his eyes on it, He had read books about the wild life and how quickly they can change and he wanted none of it. To his Delight he bumped into a tall tree that had other smaller ones close by for him to climb onto.

"Right then the sooner the better" Joe whispered to himself as he rubbed his wings together, looking at the first he would climb.

Each tree took him soon time to climb and other birds who flew past wondered why in earth was he climbing?. Eventually only when he was near covered in sweat and gasping for air he managed to fling his body onto the tallest tree out of the lot, landing on his back and taking a small little break.

"Note for when I get back; Stay off them treats and start exercising" Joe instructed himself while getting finishing off his small victory break.

He stood at the edge of the tree that was opposite to the 'Building' and slowly but steadily run to the other side expanding his wings but not flapping them since there wasn't no point and could distract him. He was soon off the ground completely and swiftly heading threw the forest by this rate he will be there in no time! now that he had the free time to himself his head started thinking about his true owner and what has he been doing ever since. One of Joes memoires started to take over his mind...

(MEMOIRE)

It was a very warm and sunny day in Ireland which is rare to happen and Daniel had a small blink fold over his young pets eyes, carrying him in his hands towards their living room which was decorated in banners saying "Happy 7th Birthday!" and "Best of wishes", Balloons, presents but most importantly...A cake! made to show off all the ingredients. Dan then sat the young Macaw down and ran over to the cake leaving Joe to walk in circles.

"Happy Birthday Joe!" Daniel shouted happily, removing Joes blind fold and revealing the cake!."

Joe started to jump up and down with every jump leading closer and closer to the cake But just as he could taste it Dan stopped him and sat the cake down, picking up cards to replace it.

"You need to open your cards silly" Dan laughed with his broken voice at the time.

He then sat the cards down next to Joe who ran over to them and started to use his talons to make a little cut for his beak to open the card. There were 3 in total; the first one was from Dan himself with a small photo of him and Joe from ages go inside. The next one was from his friends which was nothing more than what you would normally from your friends but the last one was from someone who he really wanted to see...His parents, Dan had made fake cards so that Joe wouldn't feel different from others who knew their parents and just seeing that his parents were actually there it always made him happy. Inside the card there was a small mirror that Joe looked into and under Neath it read "You've grown so much so quickly I can barely believe it!, I got your posts yesterday and I hope that Daniels treating you good! We're so proud of you enjoy your special day. "

(END OF MEMOIRE)

Suddenly Joe woke up from hi day dream to find himself descending quickly but by the time he was able to get back In control he was already in the tree line. Branch after branch he swayed to avoid them, unknown to him however there was something In his way that he couldn't get past. in front of him was a very dense area of trees that only had about 30cm between them. With all his strength he pushed his body up in an effort to go over it but it only half-worked although he did get over it, his talon caught onto a small twig and twirled him around causing him to become a spinning rocket aiming for the ground. Fortunately for him he slide across mud and fell onto grass.

"Argh, why does this always happen to me?" Joe said with his face in the ground.

"Oh what do we have here?" A mumbled voice asked.

Instantaneously Joe bounced up to see a red head female wearing glasses and a lab coat followed behind here was a man also wearing a lab coat and glasses but they were both different type. This was the first time that humans from here didn't try and capture him straight away but he could take that chance ever since he came here he's been taken away by different people and they could be the same. He clenched and raised his wings.

"Hey buddy what happened to you?" The man asked while slowly extending his hand out to Joe who quickly moved after every time he tried to get close to him.

"BACK OFF!" Joe shouted but to them it was just a loud squawk.

"Linda I may need your help he's hurt but wont accept help" The man asked.

"Help?, ha the first second I lower my guard ill be in a cage" Joe responded.

The red headed female walked over to him and also extended her hand.

"WILL YOU BOTH GET OUT OF MY SPACE BEFORE I START SWINGING!" Joe shouted, grabbing a stick for self defensive.

But they both continued to 'try' and be friendly to him but suddenly the Man got up and raised his finger in a gesture that he knew what to do. He bent his arms and touched his waist, flapping his arms and trying to impersonate a bird even trying to make squawking sounds.

"Right I'm scared" Joe whispered as he slowly made his way for a leave to cover his escape.

But just as most of his body was conceal something grabbed his tail feathers and pulled him up. Joe struggled and started clawing at Linda's hand hoping that she would let go.

"Let go of..." Joe was interrupted as he was injected with anaesthetic causing him to drift off to sleep.

"Why did you do that Tulio?" Linda asked.

"He was getting more and more aggressive I had to anyways we need to bring him back to the aviary, judging from the wounds to the head and how pale the poor bird is he has had a long day. Tulio responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 8 (A good Deal?)

As Joe's last remnant of his little dream was chased away by the realisation of that he was awake once more with his mind still fuzzy. Although it was short, it was a fairly nice dream. The only thing he could remember was something about him waking up back in his cage back in his beloved country, He allowed his brain to focus and slowly but cautiously opened one of his eyes. Fake lights that were placed in corners of the room were dimly lit as he could see a small lake glistering from its reflection. More thoughts began to flow back to him like what had happened earlier and where he is...

"This is actually getting a bit repetitive if I must say" Joe mumbled to himself while using his wings to help him up.

He started to look around to see were he exactly was, there were many trees but it didn't take a genus to figure out that it was all fake but the little lake at the other side was real as he could see small waves form. Behind the fake trees the walls that surrounded him were painted to give him a sense that he was still in the forest the only problem he had with this is that it might of worked on a bird that enjoyed gambling its life in the wild but it made him feel very un comfortable leading him to back up further into the perfectly square shade hollow.

"I don't think I want to go down there..heck I don't think I can! because of my wings..." Joe said to himself as his back had now met with the back of the hollow.

After a long five minute of Joe thinking about doing what he didn't want to a mysterious noise could be heard that was getting louder and louder. Without thinking Joe swiftly slid over to a corner and tucked his head into his wings hoping that what ever was coming towards him wasn't going to spot him..But his hopes were all but gone as he felt the vibrations of a pair of talons land at the entrance and slowly began to walk inside making creaking noises that only intensified Joes fear and worry's. Just as the noise stopped he thought about actually bolting past whatever was in his presence and jump out.

"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me!" He thought to himself.

Just after he thought it couldn't get any worse he could feel air being blown onto his back.

"Hmmm what do we have here? "A male voice echoed around as he poked Joes back causing him to stiffen on the spot.

Suddenly Joe couldn't hold his words in any longer and tensed up...

"PLEASE DONT EAT ME! IM TOO YOUNG TO BEFORE DINNER!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs which made the poking stop.

"Eat you? no I have no desire for that type of gruesome" The male said as he walked back at bit allowing Joe some space to himself.

Joe began to slowly remove his wings that were covering his face up only to see a white cockatoo with some yellow feathers on the top of his head, He seemed that he was full of energy despite the huge red bags hanging from his eyes. One thing that Joe found a bit weird was that he was wearing a green, white and yellow Elizabethan vest that surprisingly fitted him.

"So you really aren't going to kill me?" Joe said softly as he slowly stood up.

"No" The cockatoo responded.

"Then what do you want from me?" Joe asked while still vigilant.

"Judging but your reaction to this place and what you said there I believe that you don't like the wilderness" He asked.

"N...no its not that I hate the forests and all its just that im scared about being attack by wild birds" Joe corrected.

"Oh really, then I suppose your domesticated?" The cockatoo said while putting his wing near his beak.

"Maybe...yea" Joe responded.

"Where's your owner then?" The cockatoo asked another question.

"What is this...20 questions?" Joe thought to himself " He's Looking for me because I sort of got stolen and escaped from captivate only to be captures again and now I'm here" He said to the bird.

"Then maybe we can help each other out...I can get you out of here and help you find your owner but you must do something for me" Joe heard.

"Really you would do that!, YES what do you want me to do?" Joe excitingly yelled, feeling that he could trust this cockatoo.

"Okay then listen in I'm only going to say this once, we are in one of many rooms exactly like this and close by there are a family of 5 macaws that have been living here for some time now but they are originally from the amazon so they will most likely leave and go back but in the meantime it present an opportunity for me because I desire revenge...double revenge on them. I need you to help me get the two tallest ones by any means nesscerary and to make sure the smaller 3 don't interfere" The cockatoo explained.

"Why do you need to like...revenge on them?" Joe asked just to see if his reasons are justified.

"Long ago I was a famous star...with everything you could ask for whatever that be fame, ladies etc. anyways one day those macaws came and embarrassed me in front of my audience getting me fired in the process and when... When I was still sad and still able to cry over my career they once again mocked me, spat at me and worse of all...assaulted me leaving me injured so badly that I can never fly again" The cockatoo softly said with his wings spread out to reveal his feathers were all dis placed and small tears forming in his eyes.

Joe was in complete shock over what he had just heard he knew about how violent birds could be but...never so cruel. The fire in his heart began to ignite and hatred crawled into his head with some pity for the flightless victim that stood nearly crying in front of him. Joe looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up.

"Fine then I'll help you" Joe responded with a very serious tone while extending his wing out for 'wing-shake' to seal the deal to which it was met with the cockatoos wing. "My names Joe by the way."

"I've had many names but you seem like a bird that can be trusted so you can call me...Nigel" Nigel said. "Right lets go and get this over and done with" Nigel said as he walked over to Joe.

"Your going to need to carry me when we need to fly places" Nigel told Joe.

"I cant fly, my wings have been trimmed" Joe responded with the same tone.

"What do you mean?, your feathers don't look trimmed at all!" Nigel shouted.

Joe looked down at his wings and saw that his feathers had grown back and looked perfectly normal, His face went red as he flew up a big allowing his associate to grab tightly onto his legs. Afterwards they both left the hollow.

"Wait how are we getting out of here?" Joe asked.

"There's a vent near the lake that leads to the main hallway, sure didn't you notice the small waves appearing?" Nigel asked.

"I didn't know what it was at all but how are you going to help me find my owner?" Joe asked.

"I know many 'friends' that can help you with that" Nigel responded.


	9. Chapter 9

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 9 (Realisation)

In the main hallway of the aviary there were 2 employees walking down the corridor talking about their experiences that they had today suddenly there conversation was rudely interrupted as they started to hear a loud noise coming from above. Apon looking up they saw a Vent that was connected to every room but it didn't take long for the sound to get louder and louder but then eventually get lower and lower as it travelled on up. The two employees just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Looks like the broken vents are playing up again" One of them said to the other.

However little did they know that it was in fact two birds making all the noise as they walked towards their destination with one leading the other.

"How long now?" Joe asked.

"We've literally just entered" Nigel mumbled under his breath in a dis pleased tone.

"Well to atleast pass time why don't you tell me who we will be up against because...I don't want to be ganged up on" Joe said

"If you must know its only 5 of those Blue spix macaws, we are only after two of them and the encase your worried no the others wont fight" Nigel explained "Oh yea forget one of them is quite feisty".

A small gulping noise could be heard coming from behind Nigel, Five minutes later he stopped next to an opening then looked inside. it was exactly like the place Joe was before he met the cockatoo.

"Alright were here I need you to fly around the back and when you see me attacking the 2 macaws you are to expose of the other 3 now hurry up!, the sooner we do this the sooner you'll be back with your owner" Nigel explained with Joe saluting before flying off into the fake environment. "You better prepare yourselves!"

After Joe has disappeared into leaves Nigel made haste as he scanned the area for any signs of his nemesis. It didn't take long as he immediately started to hear a young voice shouted while another one yelled once Nigel was sure that he was as close as he could get he peeked threw a bush to find 5 Blue macaws 2 adults and 3 children with the 2 of them chasing each other. Behind them he could see Joe trying to un tangle himself from a couple of vines now he just had to wait for the perfect moment...

(Meanwhile with Blu and all...)

They had recently came back from the amazon for a couple of days and Blu insisted that they should spend a night in the aviary as this was the first place where he had met Jewel. Tiago had one of Bia's books in his wings and was being chased by her, Carla was taking a drink from a small pond and Blu and Jewel were just talking to each other.

"See?, I told you this would be good" Blu said.

"I still don't think we should waste a good day being mostly locked up in here!" Jewel responded more violently

"What do you mean?, we can leave anytime you want to remember about that vent" Blu explained with Jewel just sighing "Anyways I think we should go get something to eat I wouldn't mind a couple of pancakes and blue berry's of course.

"Carla, Bia, Tiago! lets go were going out for a while" Jewel yelled.

Tiago landed on the ground and started to walk over towards his parent's but then suddenly Bia accidently flew into him causing both of them to tumble and the book to end up in Bias wing. Jewel could only giggle at this but then her attention was brought over towards a moving bush that was close by them eventually Blu also noticed this and walked over to his wife.

"Carla?" Blu asked with his daughter appearing from his wing.

"Come out!, we know your there" Jewel shouted in an attempt to lure out the intruder but still the bush only moved from left to right. A couple of seconds went past before Blu started to slowly advance on the sound with Jewel following beside them and his children staying in their exact stop. They were now just a few metres away from the sound...

(Over at Joe..)

Joe was sitting patiently in a tree witnessing 2 adult birds approaching Nigel but he couldn't see the other 3 that he was on about suddenly as he tried to manoeuvre himself to get a better view Nigel jumped out at the macaws and Pinned them to the ground by the throats. This caught Joe off guard as he struggled to get out of his hiding spot because of a vine that he thought he got free from was pulling his talon back but he eventually got free and went on the offensive. He started to her voices as he got more closer to them just as there was only a small tree in his way his mind was pulled over towards one of the Macaws tripping Nigel up and throwing him into a tree. Just as he turned his head back the small tree that he had saw before was now getting more closer and closer until he smashed into it with his head but he kept flying with only a leave covering his eyes. He landed down and charged towards the sound of screaming until he felt 3 bodies being token down with him as he jumped.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUTURE THAT POOR BIRD!" Joe screamed as he thought that the macaws the helped ruin Nigel's career were now struggling to get out of Joes grip.

But sometime wasn't right...the three birds he had under his wing were small and sounded like children..Joe shrugged it off thinking that they had sometime wrong with their voices but suddenly a screaming voice echoed threw the fake room...

"GET OFF MY CHILDREN YOU CREEP!" Jewel screamed as she flew as fast as she could towards Joe.

"Wait what?" Joe could only say as he removed the leave to see 3 children struggling to free themselves.

But before He could do anything Jewel banged into him causing him to flip and then she clawed the living hell out of him until he was no longer on land but in a pond...Joe took a deep breath as he could feel the cold liquid submerge him. Nigel on the other hand also wasn't doing as good as he intended as Blu kept on flying up and diving towards him only to fly back up out of Nigel's reach and charge him again. Eventually Nigel, with no other choice as Jewel started to charge towards him, Ran away back into the vent and far way from there room.

Thank you for reading this piece of shit I guess...


	10. Chapter 10

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 10 (Cleaning the slate)

As Jewel and Blu watched Nigel scuttle back into the vents knowing that he could never do a surprise attack ever again there attention was brought over towards bubbles being formed in the pond near them, remembering that Nigel was not alone they both quickly flew back other to their children who were all huddled up together also looking at the pond. The three kids hid behind their parents waiting for something to happen. But eventually Jewels patients ran out and she started to do the same mistake Blu did about 5 minutes ago, slowly moving forwards towards the pond. Although still nothing happened.

"He's probably drowning!" Bia yelled with everyone looking at her.

Blu volunteered to see if he had drowned or not and walked to the edge of the pond, sticking his head in seconds later. Once he opened his eyes he would expect to see either a bird rushing towards him or a floating corps...But he couldn't see anything besides water of course but in the corner of his eye he saw tail feathers leaving the pond, instantly he re surfaced and looked over towards the area that he saw the feathers near.

"He's over there" Blu said to Jewel "Stay here with the kids ill shout if I need your help"

Blu then took off over to the other side of the pond and started to look around, quickly discovering a trail of wet footprints in the ground. He crouched down and slowly followed the trail to find a wet Lear's macaw breaking off a branch of a tree and breaking the smaller branches until it looked like a wooden pole. Blu got closer and hid behind a tree and noticed that he was talking to himself.

"God dammit!, I shouldn't of trusted that dodgy cockatoo! making me attack children? for his sake I hope his age kills him before I do also I wonder if them Spix macaws have forgotten about me?, yea then I could probably sneak my way out of here" Joe mumbled as he tried to process the situation that he was in "Just hope Dan's doing better than I am"

While Joe had his back turned Blu decided to confront him hoping to get answered out of him before Jewel does.

"Cough Cough" Blu tried to get his attention

Almost instantaneously Joe swiftly turned his head towards Blu and froze on the spot with his eyes widened from shock and beak opened from being caught. Blu was about to say something but Joe tried to run away and ended up tripping over one of the broken smaller branches Blu moved over to him to ensure he couldn't get away. Suddenly Joe kept swinging his make shift weapon at Blu while he attempted to stand up Blu on the other hand became more disappointed and snatched the pole from Joes grip only to throw it into some bushes.

"Why did you try and attack my children?" Blu asked to break the ice.

"I thought they were adults" Joe responded while keeping his shocked eyes locked onto Blus.

"What do you mean?, do they look like adults!" Blu questioned sarcastically "Also why was Nigel here!"

"I got blinded by something" Joe could only say.

"And Nigel?" Jewel asked while landing beside Blu followed by their children

"He-he wanted revenge on you for ruining his career!" Joe shouted as he started to take courage from the fact that they were apparently cruel birds.

"Career?...You fool! Nigel doesn't have a career unless you count tormenting others as one!" Jewel yelled back

Joe stood there for a moment to thing about the possibility that he in fact had been used to help end the lives of others, the way that he instructed to hold off children and honestly that little story he was told off seemed to be an exaggeration eventually he came back to reality to see the mother of the family was getting more aggressive towards him.

"WELL?" Jewel screamed

"What?" Joe responded

"ARE YOU DAY DREAMING OR SOMETHING?, WHY DID YOU HURT MY CHILDREN!" Jewel screamed again.

"He said he was blinding by something and told that they were adults" Blu stood in and said to Jewel

"I-I'm sorry I should of known better" Joe softly said as he lowered his head and water soaked wings.

Blu looked over at Joe and sighed.

"Kids, did he hurt you in any way? I mean did he leave any marks or injuries?" Blu whispered to his kids

Carla, Tiago and Bia looked around their body's and behind each others backs before shaking their heads at Blu

"No all he did was not letting us move" Carla responded

Blu then went over to Jewel who was still angry at Joe but his apology and explanation did calm her down a bit.

"Honey Nigel has a lot of trick that he can do I wouldn't be surprised if deceiving others birds is one lets give him a chance he doesn't really seem all that bad" Blu asked Jewel

Jewel sighed

"Fine but I just need to know one more thing" Jewel mumbled "Who ever you are, What did Nigel say to you or even did he promise you anything?.

As soon as Jewel mentioned 'Promised anything' Joe immediately remember about how Nigel would help him finding his owner...now he was back were he was before with no help. A couple of seconds later Joe held his head back up again and looked over at the group.

"Both, He said that you all destroyed his career and he promised me that he would assist me finding my owner" Joe spoke

"Wait, you had an...owner but that means your do-" Blu was about to finish

"Domesticated yes...and I'm trying to get back to my owner... heck I don't even belong here!" Joe explained

Everyone went silent with Jewel and Blu processing what they have been told and Joe who was imagining what he would do to that deceiving 'Coffin dodger' (My country's Slang for "Old people"). Blu then felt a small poke coming from his wing he looked down to see Tiago looking up at him

"Can we help him?" Tiago asked with the other two nodding "Its more fun that staying here"

Jewel couldn't help but to feel a little bit of sorrow for this foreign Lear macaw. She looked over towards Joe and back to Blu

"I guess...there isn't a real harm in helping right?" Jewel whispered

Suddenly they all started to hear footsteps, Joe was walking away from the group towards the vent he came from with his head hanging shamefully Jewel had to make a decision does she agree to help or does she keep safe and let this stranger walk away. Just as Joe was about to disappear a wing landed on his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks he slowly turned his head wondering who it was. Blu had made the decision for Jewel as he removed his wing and kept it by his side, Joe turned around to face him in the process

"We'll help you find your owner it shouldn't be that hard should it?" Blu asked as the rest flew over behind him

Joe looked at him for a moment wondering why he was being kind to him but he couldn't refuse an offer like that

"No it shouldn't be...Thank you" Joe said smiling

Everyone else smiled with him

"Right shall we get going?" Jewel said

"Ah sure but how are we getting out of here?" Joe asked while looking around the room

"Don't worry we can get out anytime we want after we all know the owners of this place" Blu responded

They all started to walk to the exit door to the room and somehow managed to turn the handle allowing the door to swing open, They now took flight and headed towards the exit to the building. They were automatic doors so there was no need to turn handles, on the way out a pair of familiar Humans waved at the group of macaws Joe shrugged it off as he didn't want to know about it. They were now In the open and already the heat began to roast them.

(MEANWHILE)

Nigel was at the end of the vents hiding behind the corner while catching his breath, occasionally he checked to see if Blu or Jewel was about. After 5 minutes he started to relax and ex-haled but just as he did it he looked over to see a pink and purple frog looking at him without taking a second to tell if it was a frog nigel started to run as fast as he could with the frog hoping towards him...

"NIGEL COME BACK!" The frog shouted


	11. Chapter 11

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 11 (Progress)

Outside a house there were many police vehicles parked on a side of the road with their deafening sirens still active behind them was a truck designed for handling animals. Inside 2 police officers sat beside a man who was facing a women dressed in a suit, 3 birds were being transported out of the house in a cage and from the way the women's appearance was with her suit being a bit dirty and wrinkly the officers could only suggest that she had been wearing it for some time.

"Miss. Ashely? we have evidence from forensics that you have been illegally purchasing Various pets, mainly birds to participate in...Fights?." One of the officers said while she scrolled down her note pad.

"I-I-I Don't know what your talking about sir, I was sitting in my house yesterday caring after my birds." Ashely responded "The ones that you have now taken away!." She pointed her finger towards the door.

"Don't worry if you are not guilty they will be returned to your custody but in the mean time..." The officer was about to say.

"I'm sorry but were taking too much time for all I know Joe is fighting for his life!." Dan yelled.

(The screen then cuts to Joe and the others flying peacefully through the air.)

"Now tell me what did you did with my BIRD!" Dan furiously slammed the table but was quickly pulled back by the other officer. They had been trying to get answers out of their suspect which they knew was related to the kid-nap due to forensics analysing D.N.A found on a plastic bag but they wanted her to tell the truth. Suddenly an idea appeared out of the male officer, They could try and trick her into 'Spilling the beans'. He leaned over towards the female officer and whispered something into her ear.

"Understood." The Fem. Officer nodded and escorted Dan out of the building with light resistance but she whispered the plan into his ear as well.

There was now only Ashely and the Male officer alone with no one else around. He waited for a couple of minute while looking at the door to make sure no one would interrupt them. Afterwards he looked back to see a confused women staring at him.

"Hey, its ok you may not know me but I know you. ...sort of you anyways I've actually been hired to an unknown source to prevent the police from putting you behind bars." The officer announced.

"How do I know that?." Ashley asked.

"Well you don't need to...but just think about this...Rio... there are so many gangs in this city especially in the favelas how hard do you think it would be for a cop to enjoy having more money than he gets currently? and ill tell you this I don't care if you don't except my help I'm still getting paid to 'Help you'." The officer argued.

"Well its about time!, I was wondering when I would be helped by the way I know who hired you and ill be paying him a visit soon...anyways I got this Lear's macaw yesterday and it caused nothing but issues for me, first my other birds got into a fight with him which he couldn't even defend himself!, He tried to escape and eventually when I tried to sell him for a low price guess what? I got robbed!" Ashely thankfully said quietly to the officer.

"Ok I see and one more thing...what did you call the bird?." The officer curiously asked

"Ovinho." Ashley responded.

"Right okay, lets go out the backdoor I have a pick up ride for you to escape I'll take care of the others!." The male officer said while walking out the front door and starting to chat to the others who were about to go in.

Without delay Ashley quickly bolted to the backdoor only collecting her wallet and phone in the process, once she was at the door she opened it and made haste!...but then suddenly two people in familiar uniforms appeared from each side of the door and restrained her then handcuffed her. Dan, and the two other officers came walking behind her waving a voice recorder and smiling.

"What did you find from her?." Joe asked.

"She did get a bird yesterday and it is a Lear's macaw but the name you said it was, 'Joe' are you sure it wasn't 'Ovinho'.? The male officer asked.

"Na, She probably just gave him a different name and thanks for the help" Joe replied

"We'll sent word out about a missing macaw with the descriptions you wrote down we'll contact you if we find anything." The Fem. officer finally said.

Dan then nodded and proceeded to walk away from the scene.

(MEANWHILE WITH JOE.)

Blu and the rest of his family were flying peacefully under the Christ the redeemer statue enjoying their flight and mini adventure the sun beams had penetrated the thin layers of cloud blocking out the sky. Joe on the other hand was struggling to match their speed and began to trail behind, if it wasn't for Tiago looking behind him every so often they might of even lost him! they all slowed down to allow the macaw catch up.

"Why are you so slow?." Carla asked.

"What do you mean?, this is like nearly the fastest I've ever went!." Joe responded. "Its probably because you get out more."

"Right just so were clear...you completely forgive me?, I don't want to be hanging off a cliff and asking for you help only to be walked away on." Joe asked Jewel.

"Yea don't worry it was all Nigel's fault." Jewel said.

"Now were would your owner be." Blu asked.

"He could be at many place's but I know where we were staying... that should help." Joe mumbled.

"Yeah were is it?." Blu asked.

"Its a tall building with a cone shaped roof." Joe replied.

Since they were in a vantage point to see most of the city they started to look for any buildings that matched the description and eventually after checking out a couple of buildings they finally found the right one. But just then something popped into Tiagos mind.

"Wait, how are we going to get in.? wont they freak out or something?" Tiago asked.

"Nope, we reserved online near the middle just look threw the windows until you see the number 068 on the door." Joe responded as they all went separate directions.

After another couple of minutes of everyone searching threw windows Carla was the lucky one who found the digits on the door. Everyone quickly went over to her and landed on the window edge while looking in Joe looked at the bottom of the window for a moment before using his wings to lift the whole thing allowing Blu and all to enter the room.

"Well he's not here." Jewel said

"Then I don't know were he is, I guess we are just going to have to wait for him to return." Joe answered.

Blu then nudged Jewel then smiled at her indicating that he had something in mind for them to do in the meantime. Jewel then smiled back and they both looked over at Joe.

"Well we know a place were time literally fly by!." Blu spoke.

"Were?." Joe asked with curiosity written on his face.

"Follow us." Jewel responded while re-opening the window.

Suddenly Blu and Jewel hopped out of the window and started to fly away followed by Tiago, Bia and Carla Joe stared at them for a minute wondering what they were up to but he just shrugged it off and swiftly took flight attempting to catch up on them.


	12. Chapter 12

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 12 ( Bruh )

It wouldn't be for an half a hour or so until Blu and Jewel landed with Joe confused about where they were taking him. Any time during the flight when Joe asked were was their destination they both would just either ignore him or say 'Wait'. Once they did land there was a Red and yellow cloth hanging off a small box in front of them but distance music could be heard coming from behind it.

"Now will you please tell me where we are?" Joe asked while extending both wings in front of him.

Carla, Bia and Tiago then ran off and disappeared behind the cloth, Blu was the first one to talk but not only did he not answer Joe's question it left him even more confused and vigilant.

"We need to waste time and all-sorts of birds from the city and forest come here! come on." Blu said while walking off into the cloth and beyond followed by Jewel who hopped her way in.

Joe stood there for a moment analysing his surroundings, he started to slowly tip toe towards the entrance to what ever it was while stopping every time he thought he heard something behind him. He then started to hear People singing and yelling with eachother, a gulping noise came from Joe as he swallowed it back and barged on in. Once inside his was greeted with flashing lights all around him, Hordes of dancing birds of every type, A chubby red-crest Cardinal belly flopping a more skinnier yellow canary who had a weird bottle cap on his head finally he noticed something that was similar to a 'bar'...a packed out bar to be exact. He was astonished by how resourceful other birds could be heck all he ever did that productive was make a make-shift pole but while he was still taking everything in he was nudged by Toucan who waved a drink at him tempting him to take it.

"No thank you." Joe turned down the offer.

The toucan just shrugged his shoulders before running over to Blu and everyone else, Joe also walked over to them.

"Hey!, so what do you think of this place?." Blu asked.

"Well...I'm actually amazed that any of you's could do anything like this!, you've even managed to get juice." Joe responded while pointing over towards the bar.

"Yea, that's not juice by the way." Jewel got involved.

"Yea as much as I like this place I'm sort of not the partying type of Bird so I'm just going to get some water or something and sit down for a while if that's okay.?" Joe said.

I thought that you would be eager to dance the day away!, but I guess that's okay." Blu answered.

Joe then walked away from the group and headed over towards the bar to get something to clinch his first on his way over he started to think were his Dan could actually be?. Once he arrived he sat on one of the tall spinney chairs and called over the bartender.

"What will it be today?." The bartender asked.

"Aye, give me some water, I haven't had a good drink in some time." Joe responded.

"Okay, two minutes." The bartender said while walking behind a crate.

While Joe waited he turned his head over towards the dance floor to see Blu and everyone else dancing like there was no tomorrow, Tiago and his other siblings were chasing each other and the Canary & Cardinal dancing above everyone else on top of a huge speaker.

"Right now lets see, were could Dan be at? I mean if he's not in the hotel he would be...at the beach? no he complains about people getting sand all over him too much...what about the huge Jesus statue?...Maybe...But what if.." Joe was about to finish but was interrupted.

"Hey I thought I would never see you again!, how did you escape?" A familiar female voice echoed around him.

Joe turned around to see someone he thought would never see again...Katie...but she was a bit different her attitude was more confident and happier compared to when he first met her in that thief's home. Then he remembered that she was annoying back then so he thought she would still be..

"For F**k sake." He thought to himself before greeting her.

"Hi!, long time no seen." Joe greeted.

"Wanna come and dance with me?." She said.

"Umm, I would but I am...am...with my friends?..yea I'm with my friends." Joe quickly said.

"I don't think they would mind if you were 'Pre occupied' for a couple of minutes, I'll tell you what ill go see if I can make a request then we'll both rock this place to the ground!." Katie said as she began to walk towards the Owners.

"WHY!." Joe said to himself as he wing-palmed himself.

"Hey here's your water." The bartender said.

"No actually give me the strongest thing you've got! I need to go." Joe yelled.

"Fine, Jeez calm down." The bartender responded as he walked towards a barrel.

While Joe was waiting he heard two other birds on his right talking about a recent event...

"So did you hear about what happened today?." He heard.

"Yea about that crazy human called Ashley being arrested?." The other one said.

"Yep, apparently a foreigner was their also complaining that she stole his bird."

Joe immediately though of Dan as they said that last sentence, He looked over to see Katie talking to Blu, Jewel and the two owners while pointing at Him. Blu winked at Joe causing him to get nervous. He then heard a glass being placed next to him it was fairly small but usually smaller means better and without thinking about Joe took it like a shot and started to leave via the cloth.

"Where's he going?." Blu asked everyone.

"I don't know but he's going to get lost again." Jewel answered while flying after him, followed by Blu, Tiago, Bia and Carla. Leaving behind Katie and the others.

"Oh Joe, your not getting away that easy!." Katie shouted as she also followed behind at a more faster pace.

Once they all got out they started to look around for any trace of were Joe might be suddenly Bia spotted him flying towards the 'Christ the redeemer' Statue. Everyone then began to wonder why he was heading other that way before.

"He's going to Ashely's house!" Katie shouted.

"Who?." Blu asked.

"Agh, Just follow me." Katie said while taking to the sky's with everyone else following behind.

Joe on the other hand was full of adrenalin by the thought of seeing his owner again, he flew even faster and faster towards Ashely's house unknown that he was being followed. After a couple of minutes he reached the favelas meaning that he was close by.

"Just hold on were going home!." Joe said to himself while hiccupping

Although he had only taken one drink it was the strongest that they had and since Joe began to fly away the alcohol began to kick in now he was sort of drunk as this stage... His eyes began half open and he kept grinning, staring at any thing that moved. His hiccupping started to become more frequent as his vision also blurred a bit.

"DaN,...You Bett...Better stil be there." Joe shouted out loud.

Suddenly just as he was around the corner he saw police signs and lights still flashing.

"Yepaaaaa." Joe yelled alerting...people of his presence.

Just as he was near the end of the favelas he started to descend, becoming dangerously close to the roof tops. Suddenly a pair of muscular hands gripped onto Joes talons, stopping him in mid flight and dragged him to the ground, forcing a roll of duck tape around his wings and body so he couldn't move.

"Cad ?, a fháil amach dom tú a hobo!." Joe screeched in Irish as a blind fold went over his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 13

 **Sorry I haven't been updating as much lately its because of Christmas tests and etcetera** **but as Friday was my last day of tests I should be able to make more content for this and another (couple of story's) that are under construction. Anyways here's chapter 13 of this!**

Deep inside the favelas, in a more larger structure than the other ones a small man stood looking the city via a window that was fully opened. The only sound that was made was only the wind gliding past objects but it wasn't to last as loud knocks from on of the doors interrupted the harmonist silence. Slowly the door knob was turned an pushed, opening the door to which a large bulky man came walking in while holding a blind folded macaw in his grip. The Small man looked over at him before sly grin formed onto his face.

"Excellent work!, just put him in that cage over there." Mark instructed with the captor following his demands, placing Joe inside of a smooth, shinny and silver cage.

"Cough, Cough." The man tried to get marks attention with his deep voice.

Mark looked around with confusion written all over his face but he suddenly changed to him rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes yours our hard earned money. Hopefully you wont be stupid and spend this on waste." Mark mumbled as he walked over to the man, gave him his money (2 Stacks) and walked back to his original spot.

The man just sarcastically saluted before walking out, closing the door behind him. Everything once again went silent with Joe only silently hiccupping but it could be barley heard. Finally after along 5 minutes Mark began to walk over towards Joe who was stilled blindfolded and removed it from his eyes allowing him to see once more.

"Now then, I have to admit I never knew a simple minded bird could have the ability to outrun a superior specie and to escape us however, that will not be happening again. You are currently in something we call 'Titanium' that we 'borrowed' from an exotic animal zoo so I would like to see you try that again." Mark informed Joe before walking away to the other side of the room and opening the door . "I recommend that yo...wait what am I even doing? you cant even understand me." He also said before slamming it behind him.

Joe although he understood every single word that was mentioned to him he was still under the influence of alcohol and couldn't care less about escaping..

"I bought two tickets to the gun show and I'm not giving it to ya, I'm going with your ticket! haha!." Joe shouted while looking and pointing towards a wall.

Just as he was about to insult the glass frame he noticed a couple of familiar birds flying over head and landing just on the opposite building from him. Joe began to walk towards the edge of the cage to see if hey noticed him but it wasn't for them to rescue him...miry because he wanted to dance with them as he remembered about the club for some reason. Time after again he kept slamming into the cage wall and falling back while shouted each other their names until he eventually gave up, sat down and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NAVYYYYYYYY!." Joe shouted which produced a ear deafening scream.

Across the building Blu and all were wondering where Joe had wondered off too since Katie lied about him being at her old owners house even though she explained why he would go there. That's when Blu over heard Joe shouting, he started to look around until he noticed him sitting down and looking at him. Jewel notice it also and walked over to Blu.

"What's wrong.?" Jewel asked.

"Is it just me or is that him over there?." Blu responded with his wing pointing towards an opened window room.

Jewel used her wing to block out the sun so she could see better then she lowered it and looked back at Blu.

"Yea it must be." Jewel agreed before waving everyone other towards her and Blu.

Once everyone was together they all started to fly towards the building, landing in first was Blu then Katie then the rest. Apon entering Joe immediately started to flap his wings trying to fly other to them but he still was met with the cage wall.

"Yo! this thing I'm in is like shinny." Joe remarked.

"You don't say?." Blu said as he flew up to the table where the cage was at.

"What's wrong with him?" Tiago asked as he landed on top of the cage.

"He got wasted." Bia whispered to him.

"Alright we'll just get him out and force some black coffee down his throat, that should make him alert again." Blu explained before going to the entrance of the cage.

Katie and Jewel kept a watch on the door just incase anyone else wanted to join them while the three kids just flew around the room looking for anything they might determine of being of any value. Finally Blu was trying to unlock the cage but the lock had no key shape instead it had a four digit combination, un able to do anything Blu told everyone to look for four numbers. While everyone was busy looking Joe decided to start humming songs to himself which did seem like a good thing since it did lighten the mood but he didn't know that he just did it because of un known reasons.

"FOUND IT." Carla shouted while holding a piece of paper in the air.

Her shout caused Jewel to fall back and be buried by a stack of blank papers, Blu flew other to her and looked at the paper.

"1...9...1...6." Blu said to himself before flying back other to the cage.

But just as Blu was scrolling past all the wrong numbers the door handle once again began to twist and turn making everyone freeze on the spot and stare at it with mostly frightened expressions. Suddenly the door busted open as a couple of man came storming in like a swat team and attempting to grab everyone but they were too fast and they all managed to escape via the window leaving Joe to his fate.

"I thought I heard a different screech than his." Mark slowly wandered in.

Close that window and prepare my transport I need to leave and 'seal the deal'" Mark ordered as he took the cage Joe was in and walked out of the room only to leave the building and enter a small roof-less car. Quickly Blu and all swooped around the building and stalled because of the amount of people that was there.

"I think we should just follow them and see where the go to." Katie requested.

"Good idea, Blu go and tell Linda and Tulio everything that has happened hopefully they can help." Jewel agreed with Blu nodded and leaving the area.

The care started to drive and so did the rest follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 14 (Port)

Meanwhile near the outskirts of the city a tired Daniel has been powering walking threw pathways and open areas since he was informed that Joe had been rescued and was currently healing in some aviary. He couldn't think about anything else except on how fast he should be going with his expectations growing as he came closer to an eventual lie for little did they know Joe was actually being taken to a unknown location to be sold. Never mind The sun didn't look like it wanted to stay up high in the sky for much longer as it could see seen slowly heading down towards the horizon making time of the essence.

"Come on!, They said it would be around here somewhere." An agitated Daniel grunted as he looked around his surroundings.

It was just as he finished his rant that a bright light caught his glaze from the corner of his eyes, past a couple of trees a dazzling yellow beam could be spotted. A hint of relief ran threw him as he at least could relax and start walking at a casual pace. Upon entering the aviary the first thing he was greeted to was a blue bird jumping on top of a keyboard typing out words with two staff members watching the screen. For a second Dan wondered if he was actually still asleep or maybe in a nuthouse.

"Phweeep." (Its meant to be a whistling noise but I don't think there is a actual write spelling for it :P) Daniel made the noise to alert the two staff of his presence.

Instantly everyone stopped and stared at him for a moment before the male doctor approached while the female one watched the bird continue.

"He's a vey talented bird if you were wondering." The doctor answered the question circling Dan's head. "Anyways.. how can I help you?."

"Umm okay, I was told by the police that you had recently rescued a Lear's macaw?." Dan asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah are you the owner of Him?." The doctor asked.

"Yeah I lost him straight after we landed here now can I please see him?." Daniel asked.

The doctor nodded and proceeded to walk towards a long hallway packed out with doors on either side but just as they were about to Blu flew onto Tulio's shoulder and kept pointing towards the screen with his wing. Tulio and Daniel both quickly looked over to see a sentence on the screen.

"Joe isn't there, he escaped and somehow got caught by smugglers and put into a car. Jewel and the others are after him as we speak!." The screen read with Blu adding in a little lie along with it.

"Wait!, what? I thought all the rest of the smugglers in the city would flee after 3 experts smugglers were arrested." Tulio asked.

"We've got no time to waste then!." Daniel said with hitting his fist against the palm of his other hand.

Just then he became to run towards the main door but within literally a second of him dong so he slipped on wet surface and fell on his back.

"Sorry, should of placed a caution there." A janitor walked in and apologized.

"Ow!." Daniel silent yelled out in pain.

Everyone else looked at Dan for a moment as he squirmed to get himself up then Tulio looked over at Linda and Blu.

"Linda get the car keys." Tulio ordered.

(Meanwhile with Jewel and the others...)

Jewel and Katie were still following the car even as it approached population areas of the city making sure they didn't lose it. Before hand Jewel took her kids to go back to the club with Rafael, Nico and Pedro also Katie would of been with them but her constant denying lead her to come along. They were now currently at the middle of a bridge with the car stopped at the side.

"Come on where is Blu and all." Jewel asked herself.

"I don't know but look there leaving the...the..." Katie who was obviously struggling to finish her last word was interrupted by Jewel.

"Car?." Jewel intervened.

"Yeah!, see?." Katie agreed while pointing her wing towards the group of people exiting the vehicle.

As soon as everyone left the vehicle they all started to walk towards some stairs leading below Joe who was spotted by Jewel looked like he was sleeping...either that or they just knocked him out for being annoying perhaps. The two spy birds took flight once more and steadily glided around the stairs and noticed that it they were close to an old building near the water some thoughts of what might happen started to pop into Jewels mind and her speculations were well justified. The group of smugglers struggled to open the rusty door but it was only a small problem for them as eventually they were all inside.

"What is that?." Katie asked.

"Its a port, have you never heard of them before?." Jewel answered..

"Well yea but I never seen one in real life." Katie explained to Jewel.

"Come on then." Jewel ended the short talk.

Jewel and Katie landed beside the door and tried to move it but it was too heavy also it was quite noisy so they went around the other way if it was really an abandoned port there would be an opening at the other side. As soon as they reached the side they were greeted with a very dimly lit area just about able to see.

"Should we wait on the others?." Katie asked.

"Yea, because they have psychic abilities don't they?." Jewel sarcastically answered. "We will just have to try and do what we can from here hopefully they leave and give us time to break Joe out or something."

Although Dan, Tulio, Linda and Blu were trying to locate them via the police security cameras on the roads they would take time to arrive...time that they don't have.

Suddenly Jewel other heard taking coming from mark who had Joe's cage in his hand.

"Listen boys, don't let this cage out of your site you here me! I need to go and inform our customer that his product is ready for collection." Mark ordered two others then disappeared out sight.

A smile grin appeared on Jewels face as Katie angled her head to see over her shoulder.

"Ok I have a plan, I need you to distract the guards while I unlock the cage or break it open I heard Blu mumbled the code out earlier so it should only be a snitch." Jewel explained.

"Okay if you say so." Katie said while taking flight behind a couple of barrels.

Using her body weight she became to make the barrels wobble and eventually tipple over, attracting one of the guards while the other still stood his ground. Katie notice this and lured the wondering guard out of sight before dropping a rock onto his head causing him to yell in pain.

"Are you okay!" The stationed guard shouted before running other towards the source of pain.

It was Jewels turn to play her role as she glided down a piece of rope, upside down like Spiderman and without making a peep she began to adjust the digits.

"1...9...1...6 perfect!." Jewel proudly whispered to herself as she forced the cage door open. "Joe...Joe wake up."

Joe's eyes began to twitch and he also started to move around before slowly opening his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh my head! I feel like I'm going to be sick." Joe said with both of his wings on his beak.

Jewel backed off a bit.

"Hey, don't vomit near me I just washed myself!." Jewel instructed.

"Can you give me just another minute." Joe asked as he positioned himself in a sleeping matter.

"What?, Do you even know where you are? we need to get out of here now!." Jewel shouted.

"Right! calm down I'm coming now" Joe apologised before getting back onto his talons, walking out of his cage "Excellent, everything's still a bit blurry."

"Right come on!." Jewel said while taking flight.

But suddenly she was hit by a bucket of water causing her to fall to the ground with someone grabbing her soon after, the same happened to Joe but without the water. Jewel looked around to see Mark holding Katie by the talons in his hand and a phone in the other.

"I knew it! as soon as I leave my no good guards to protect my values something would always come along so that's why I hired more people to make sure that didn't happen again." Mark happily said. "Throw them all into that cage."

Just then Jewel and Joe were tossed into the same cage with Katie being thrown in after, landing on top of Joe. Without a hesitation Joe blushed and pulled Katie off him to which she also had a blushed face as well joint with an shocked expression.

"Now this just got awkward..." Joe quietly said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 15 (Dead-Line)

Once again Mark left the area but to everyone's surprise he also removed his guards so that only the three captive birds were there. Jewel started to bash the sides of the cage hoping that it would break but she already knew it was hopeless while Joe tried to get a good sight on the code lock but just like Jewels attempts it was useless as he couldn't angle himself.

"God, dammit! I was so close!." Joe snarled with his wings clinched.

"Close to what?." Jewel curiously asked.

"My owner." Joe responded.

"I do hate to tell you but it didn't seem like you were close to anyone who would help you in fact that's the whole reason why you got captured." Jewel informed.

"Well if we get out of this remind me to thank the bartender at that dangerous environment." Joe asked.

"Its called a club and why?." Jewel question said.

"Because I don't remember anything after taking that drink" Joe finished before looking around the cage for anything that might help them out.

"Hey I have a plan, we'll use our own body weight to rattle the cage from side to side?." Joe explained.

Jewel with no other plan agreed and stood at the other side of the cage from where Joe was.

"Ready?...go!." Joe yelled while tilting the cage straight after Jewel and vice versa.

But to there surprise the cage wouldn't even nudge a little even if they both pushed the same side suddenly Joe remember that there was another bird in with them. He was more shocked that they both completely forgot about her as she was just silent while staring at the ocean. Jewel and Joe looked at each other before nudging their shoulders.

"Katie what's wrong.?" Jewel asked as she approached her first.

"Jeez, is her face always this red I mean I would understand if it was Blu or..." Joe was about to finish before being taken off guard.

Katie's head swiftly moved from left to right before she came back to reality and looked at the other two.

"Sorry I was just day dreaming." She apologized. "So what's the plan?."

"Um basically just run full force into the sides of the cage when we do." Jewel explained.

Now that all three of them were pushing it was no surprise that the cage did in face began to shift closer and closer to the edge of the table that they were currently settled on. Finally just as the cage began to tipple everyone charged for the side with all there force and send it straight off onto the floor. While Jewel and Katie landed on their stomachs Joe held onto the top of the cage with his wing, only dropping after the impact.

"Okay what's next Joe?" Jewel asked while rubbing her head.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting to get this far so i don't know but if any of you have an idea please feel free to speak." Joe announced.

"Wonderful its always when Blu isn't around stuff like this happens." Jewel grunted.

(Meanwhile inside a police station.)

"Sir I think we have a lock on there location." A police officer said to Dan.

Daniel looked over at the screen to see a fuzzy video recording of a group of men exiting a car with Joe's cage.

"Yea that's them were is that." Daniel asked.

"20 minutes south of here near the old ports if you want to we can send a team of police but that would take more time?." The officer responded.

"No just come as fast as you can ill go check the place out first." Dan argued before leaving the station and approaching Tulio's car.

"So do you know were they are?." Linda asked.

"20 minutes south of here near a port apparently." Dan replied.

"That's going to take some time to get to but lets hurry." Tulio ordered.

Once everyone got inside with Blu landing on Linda's leg the car began to cough out smoke and move. One the way there Dan for once in his trip to Rio took this spare time to look at the scenery it bought him some time to forget about all the drama and fears he has had to experience for the past two days. The sun now almost dipping its toes into the horizon could now allow stars to be free and stand out along with the huge dominate white ball slowing rising in the opposite direction. Its almost if the sun and moon were put onto a weightier with the sun only being slightly heavier. Street lights started to flicker and illuminate its own light even know it barley needed it since the buildings left and right of it were more brighter. Just as soon as Dan began to un wind the car came to a sudden halt...

"Okay were here." Linda said.

"Already?, its literally felt like an hour!." Dan protested.

"Well time does fly by especially when you were about to fall asleep." Tulio intervened.

"The police shouldn't be long so how about we just play this safe and that includes you Blu" Linda informed while pointing at everyone.

Blu squawked before flying off allowing the others to make their move.

"All right were would Jewel and all be?." Blu thought to himself before going flying into the abandoned port.

Once inside Blu landed on top of a small crane used to un load cargo then started to look around the place. With no sign of Jewel and anyone he took flight once again and wiggled himself through a small gap in a wall leading to the other side. Suddenly he heard others taking...not Jewel and all but others he slowly poked his head around the corner to see a Mark talking on the phone with 4 others either talking to each other or kicking a bottle around.

"Yeah I had him ready for collection all that is needed is you to come around and take them...Where are he?...well well well the Lear's macaw is secured in a cage but just to show my gracious attitudes I have also added in another Lear's macaw, a female one and a female Blue Spix macaw you know those birds that were apparently rare until a whole tribe was found!" Mark talked on the phone.

"He's got Jewel as well?." Blu shockingly whispered.

"So you'll be here in 10 minutes?...perfect I've already receive the money and its in the bank thanks for doing business my friend." Mark finished then walk back into the room that Blu was previously in.

Once Blu wiggled his way through the gap he followed Mark just in case he was going over to the others he was proven right to be suspicious as he saw Jewel hissing at mark with Joe and Katie trying to push the cage.

"Ha I hope you had you little thrill trying to escape because it was your last just 10 minutes and new life's will open up to you all or if your unlucky you will become a nice dinner for others" Mark told them while giggling a bit before walking off.

.

..

...

...

 **I was going to use the Rio–Niterói Bridge but then I realised that most of it is over water and I said in the other chapter that they were at the middle of the bridge so sorry if the co ordinates isn't good :P**


	16. Chapter 16

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 16 (Choice)

Everything was silent after hearing about their fate the three trapped birds felt almost completely defeated with only Katie trying to unlock the cage. Blu on the other hand had to bear the pain of waiting for the right moment if Jewel had managed to get caught then he would really need to watch himself. But patience has limits and Blu's have went beyond tolerable, he checked his surroundings before making his move.

"I can't see anyone, now's the best chance I have." Blu whispered to himself as he prepared to take flight.

Blu slowly but steadily glided down to the ground just behind the table they were mounted onto and then swiftly climbed up. Upon reaching the top he noticed Jewel holding onto the cage with her head down while Joe sat in a corner watching Katie fail at unlocking the cage.

"Surprise." Blu faintly said alerting everyone to his presence.

Jewel rushed over to him with relief followed by Joe and Katie.

"How did you find us?." Jewel whispered.

"Dan told us" Blu answer while winking at a shocked Joe.

"Dan?, you mean he's finally here?." Joe said with joy building up in his voice.

"Yes now give me a minute to unlock this and hopefully I don't et interrupted this time." Blu said sarcastically.

Just as Blu began to unlock it Joe noticed a boat in the distance quickly closing in on there position he instantly knew why it was coming.

"No Blu not yet!" Joe said while pushing Blu back. "Listen you need to get to cover there going to see you."

"Who's going..." Blu was about to finish until he heard the smugglers footsteps, chatter and the boat in the background.

"Dammit!, I promise ill get you all out...mark my words." Blu finally said before taking to the shadows once more.

"Don't worry if they do open this cage for any reason...run ill distract them in case we need a plan B." Joe instructed while cracking his wing bone.

Just as Joe finished Mark and his comrades walked into the area and towards the docking station, awaiting the arrival once the boat had parked two of Marks group attached ropes to it for stabilisation. After a long five minutes the captains deck door opened and out came a tall Chinese person who wore a grey suit and a matching hat.

"Good evening Mr..." Mark, hinted that he didn't knew his name.

"Zhang...I've told you my name multiple times I don't get why you cant remember it." Zhang answered "Anyways were is my new bird I need to catch my flight back to Naples soon."

"Yes yes their ...excuse me give me a moment." Mark said as he answered his phone.

"Sir there 3 people out here wanting to check for their boat." A man on the phone said.

"No!, send them back and make an excuse up or something I'm busy!." Mark ordered then hanged up straight away.

Mark then slowly turned around to be met with an un impressed customer who learned over the small boss like a sky scrapper meanwhile back other at the three 'Soon to be sold' Birds were. Everyone was terrified as they now believed that there was nothing that could help them but this also encouraged them all to have one more final attempt for freedom.

"COME ON! ONE...MORE...TIME!." Joe yelled to the others trying to encourage them.

They all stood at the side of the cage, took a deep breath in and ran as fast as their body's would allow them straight into the other side resulting in the cage to lean off the table. Mark noticed this along with Zhang who just sent a spine tingling grin down anyone's back who dared to look back. But then sirens could be heard faintly in the distance that got louder and louder with every passing second. While Zhang and Mark were confused Blu swept down to the cage and started to unlock the cage.

"1..9.16 THERE!." Blu shouted as he tossed away the digital padlock which revealed a small slide lock that was the only thing preventing their escape.

"STUPID BIRD." Mark screamed as he grabbed and threw Blu away from the others.

He then grabbed the cage and ran towards Zhang's boat but doing so Joe was able to bite his finger that was holding onto the bars causing Mark to scream in pain as he dropped the cage on the ground. Upon hitting the ground the slide lock broke off and Joe was sent flying out of it then hitting his wing of the ground while Jewel and Katie were un lucky as the cage came to a stop with the exit being underneath them.

"HELP!." Jewel screamed towards Blu.

Blu after seeing the situation they were in got back onto his Talons and quickly flew over to the cage helping to push it over but it wouldn't move not even a little bit.

"Joe come here!." Blu asked.

There was no response.

"Joe hurry up!" Blu repeated himself.

Joe was kneeling with his back to them but then suddenly he coughed releasing a bit of blood from his beak and fell back. When he fell he landed on a large rusty nail and it impaled underneath his shoulder near his lung. Screaming in pain he squirmed and rolled about with both of his wings tightened around the nail trying to pull it out. Just then the police could be heard around the corner leaving Zhang and Mark only a little time to spare.

"Come on! grab any of them" Zhang yelled as he ran onto the boat and prepared it.

Mark nodded and started to run towards all of them while Blu didn't know what to do does he try to help Joe and with a small chance be able to lift the cage or does he play it safe and focuses on the other Two. Trails of sweat started to rain down his head like it was raining and eyes constantly shifting between his Wife crying and the wounded Lear's macaw.

"Blu the... needs of the m...many outweigh.. the needs of... the few." Joe faintly whispered during his heavy breathing.

Blu looked over at him for a moment before his attention was re directed to Mark who was closing in with haste.

"You's two push!." Blu ordered while pushing the cage

Finally the cage tippled over allowing the other Two just enough time to fly out of reach for Mark but his sights then went for Joe which he didn't hesitate in picking him up and running to the boat. The police along with Tulio, Linda and Dan came sprinting around the corner and started to shoot at the boat but the bullets only seemed to bounce of the glass. Finally the boat began to reverse.

"Who did you get?." Zhang asked while driving.

"The Lear's macaw." Mark responded.

"Good!." Zhang said before looking over at the blood covered Macaw.

"WHY DID YOU STAB HIM?." Zhang ordered.

"What?." Mark asked before looking over.

Once he saw the state of his findings he was shocked by the state Joe was in an threw him near the door hitting his back and falling flat on his stomach but Joe still had some fight left in him and the will to live..

.

..

...

...

...

Jeez that got dark near fast but trust me originally it was meant to be more darker than this.. also i said this once and ill stay it again...I'm not really that good at making good endings or plots.. D:


	17. Chapter 17

Adapting to a new life. Chapter 17 (End?)

"Freeze!." One of the cops barked to one off the smugglers as his hiding spot was found." Go and join your buddy's other there" the cop nodded towards the rest of the group.

The smuggler began to slowly walk towards the others who were completely surrendered by other law enforcers while Tulio and Linda ran over to Blu and the others to check if they are okay. Dan on the other hand couldn't care less about the other birds just as long as he found his own firstly.

"Joe?, Joe where are you." Dan said as he looked around the area unaware that his efforts were in vain.

But he began to settle down as the same thought that had been appearing in his head had became the only thing that he could think of.

"Were is he?." Dan depressingly mumbled as his head tilted down and eyes narrowed at the speeding boat.

Linda looked at Blu with sadness imprinted in her eyes that was met with Blu's as he pointed towards the boat that was now at a distance.

"He had no way to escape and well...wasn't able to save himself." Linda falsely explained in a way that she thought was best.

Dan looked up and watched at the boat as it started to fade out of his vision along the coast line. Linda and Tulio walked over to try and comfort him as he now knew for real that he would never see his old friend again. A slow moving tear came streaming down his eye as Tulio's hand gently sat on his shoulder. Suddenly Dan collapsed to his knees and arms letting off drops of tears as if he was a leaking water tap.

"WHY!, WHY DID I DECIDE TO GO HERE EVERY SECOND OF IT HAS BEEN A COMPLETE NIGHTMARE!." Dan shouted during his sobs. "IM A TERRIBLE OWNER!." He finished with before anything he said after that couldn't be understood.

Tulio turned his head over to the police officers and started to wave them over to him while nodding towards a broken Dan. Two officers then came over at picked up Dan by the arms and slowly made their way out of the area but Dan started to struggled and attempt to free himself.

"LET ME F**KING GO YOU NO GOOD PIECES OF S**T AND LET ME SEE MY FREIND GO AWAY FOR THE LAST TIME!." He screamed as he went to throw a punch but missed and was restrained followed by them managing to get him out of the area.

Soon after the police handcuffed the suspects and escort them into cars to be sentenced leaving Tulio, Linda , Jewel , Blu and a snivelling Katie by themselves. They waited there until the boat had completely vanished along the coast before the left the area and continued with there everyday lives combined with a hint of sadness for the next couple of days.

(Meanwhile on the boat.)

Mark and Zhang took turns checking their surroundings for any police boats, cars or even helicopters but none was seem even from far away. They were now approaching the edge of the city where the huge forests of Rio begin to dominate the land. While Mark and Zhang celebration their escape Joe was struggling to pick himself up, he still had the nail lodged inside of him. Eventually through hard pain he managed to stand up.

"Th...this is...not good." Joe stuttered to say as he looked over the side of the boat at the sea. "No!, I can't give up."

Joe then began to wobble out of the cabin and towards the back of the boat leaving a trail of blood droplets as he walked, hearing the laughter and joy of the the other two made him cringe in anger and fear. Finally he was able to see the man made waves separate as the boat moved forward.

"Were close to land if I can fly there I should be able to make my own way back if I make it that is." Joe thought to himself while spreading his wings apart. "Here goes nothing."

Joe then leaped forward and took flight...for about 2 seconds before a agonizing pain forced him to drop onto the cold wooden structure and letting out a groan made from the impact.

"Argh, I can even fly!." Joe mumbled as his face was still laying on the wood. "Fan...bloody tastic." He mockingly added.

As Mark and Zhang both finished celebrating Mark lit up a cigar and looked over to where he had thrown Joe last and was shocked to see a blood trail leading outside. He began to follow it and kept following until it turned into little droplets then he looked over to see Joe trying to take flight once more but with the fear of being killed on the spot from him.

"Pfffff you little rebel, who do you think you are?." Mark asked as he slowly made his way over to Joe who once again failed to get away but he didn't land on the ground but something else...

"DARN IT!." Joe yelled as he punched the surface he was on.

Suddenly after realising what he was one he looked over to Mark and noticed the cigar, instantly his face turned from angry to a serious one as he thought of a last resort for them all.

"Hehe you made my life almost like hell and you think your going to get away with it?, that now that you've had your fun ill just die and everything will be normal once more?." Joe summoned his depleted strength to say. "Well if I'm going to die at least I will have some company!."

Joe then started to ram his back were the nail was poking out of his skin into the thing he was on... a metal oil tank. Oil started to rush out of the container and leak all over the floor and even on the back of the cabin itself.

"Come and get me!." Joe evilly stated while jumping to the other side of the boat. (towards the forest.)

Mark without thinking of what might happen angrily ran towards him and slipped on the oily surface in a rush to get Joe leaving his Cigar a death ticket for them all.

The world seemed to slow down for Joe as his memories of Dan flooded his mind as he watched the flames engulf Mark and cause the rest of the oil still inside of the canister explode but just like the world time also slowed down for the explosion.

"Dan I'm sorry..." Joe softly whispered as he closed his eyes and was sent flying over board.

The entire boat then went up in a fire ball, leaving nothing behind except chunks of burnt wood to be slung in every direction...

.

..

...

...

 **Dan would never know the real fate of his friend or even family as he was forced to return to Ireland... Alone and placed in a mental hospital for the next couple of months with no signs of recovery. Blu and Jewel told their kids about how brave Joe was by saving them all and that he had already returned to his home and finally Katie would get drunk of sadness for the next couple of weeks as she never got the time to tell Joe what she wanted.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story :D**

(Meanwhile in a unknown location.)

"Now would you look at that? a burnt corpse." A feminism voice said that echoed through out the pitch black forest. "Oh wait he's breathing."


End file.
